


Found

by Esselle



Series: Hunger [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O-lite, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Domestic, Emotional Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, This is extremely sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "Well, little Lamb," Tobio said, voice dropping even lower, and it gratified the Wolf in him to feel Hinata shiver at his tone. "Now you have me all alone."Hinata slipped a hand in his hair, stroking through it gently—before drawing the strands into his fist in a tightly possessive grip. "I'd better take advantage, then."--A short getaway to Tobio's cabin turns into something a little more special.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hunger [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/499891
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1082





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Hoping some Hunger can brighten anyone's day if they need it, with everything going on in the world right now. Hope you are all staying as safe and healthy as possible - lots of love <3
> 
> For any first time readers: this AU borrows from my version of Omegaverse; here, Alphas are called Wolves, and Omegas are called Lambs. Setting is standard medieval. Hinata is about his usual height, maybe a little shorter; Kageyama is about 6'7".

Kageyama might have been new to the customs of nobles, and awkward at keeping up with all the expectations of the court, but one thing everyone discovered early on was that he took to the sword like he was born with steel in his hand. 

One of the more popular pastimes among the nobility was dueling for sport, and many of them spent a great deal of time honing their skills for the next tournament or event. It was often said that a Wolf who knew their way around a sword bore fangs that much sharper than the rest of the pack. In short, the more proficient the duelist, the more desirable. 

Trust Kageyama to be unparalleled at handling a blade. As though he wasn't _already_ distressingly perfect.

It was unfair, is what it was, Shouyou mused from his place in the stands overlooking the tournament field. The duels were well underway—and in his first ever festival tournament, the biggest in the kingdom, Kageyama had made it to the final round. _Damn him._

It was unfair on several accounts. Firstly, Shouyou, as the crown prince, was not allowed to enter the tournament. Secondly, for Kageyama to have made it this far on his first try was, frankly, _disgusting._ He'd be smug about it for months, probably, especially after Shouyou had told him not to get overconfident. To make matters worse, he didn't even think he could be cross with the kingdom's knights—Kageyama had just taken to swordfighting _that_ quickly. 

But thirdly, and most vexing of all—Kageyama's newfound talents had earned him the attention of what seemed like the entire kingdom. And they all, noble and commoner alike, _wanted_ him. 

And Shouyou was no exception. The pulse of his heart quickened as the combatants entered the field, but there may as well have been only one man standing in the arena. 

Even in front of the roaring crowd, Kageyama looked at ease. Normally, just being around people who weren't Shouyou made him antsy, but here in the ring he'd found his footing at last. The contestants wore light armor, given the blunted swords and non-fatal nature of the duels, but Kageyama somehow looked _more_ imposing with the less bulky gear. Possibly because it showed off that he really _was_ that huge, even with no extra weight on him. He towered over his opponent as they faced each other down. 

To the other man's credit, he didn't seem at all nervous, even when faced with an alpha Wolf of Kageyama's caliber. He was a seasoned knight, and had been the favorite to win the tournament. After all, he was a noble-born knight, and Kageyama was just a commoner. 

Shouyou had to hide a smirk. It was supposed to be impossible for Kageyama to get this far, but that hadn't stopped him. Now everyone would see for certain that it was impossible to stop _Kageyama_ when he had his sights set on something. That was a lesson Shouyou had learned perhaps better than anyone. 

"Marks." 

The two contestants took their places across from each other. Between them, a squire stood, flag raised. 

"Set."

Kageyama and the other knight raised their swords before them. Even this far away, the piercing focus in Kageyama's blue eyes made Shouyou shiver. 

_"Duel!"_

Lightning quick, the two swordsmen sprang forward. For someone as large as he was, it was terrifying how _fast_ Kageyama could be; the silver gleam of his sword flashed in the sunlight, a blur of movement too fast to track. He swiveled and circled as though he were a nimble dancer, rather than a Wolf two meters tall. Even Shouyou, who prided himself on being a swift fighter, would have been hard pressed to keep up with him. 

They had the entire arena full of people on the edge of their seats. The crowd gasped, cheered in time with every parry, enthralled at the battle playing out before them. Shouyou gripped his knees so hard he thought he might draw blood—he wanted to cheer as well, but the royal box was visible from all angles, and worse, he was seated right next to his father. The king would surely be displeased with such a public lapse in decorum.

But just then, the knight caught Kageyama off guard, pushing his advantage to drive Kageyama backwards. There were three ways to win a duel: positioning for a "fatal" blow, disarming the opponent, or pushing the opponent out of the boundaries of the ring. Even with all Kageyama's natural ability, the experience and time-honed skills of the higher level contestants had been a consistent challenge for him to overcome. The knight, not flustered by Kageyama's fearsome strength and size, remained calm enough to turn the tide. 

A great shout rose from the crowd as Kageyama struck at the knight, but the man sidestepped—Kageyama's momentum and the unexpected dodge sent him sprawling. He was down—not disarmed or out of the ring, but in a dangerous position all the same. The knight only had to lay his sword against Kageyama's neck to defeat him. 

Before he could stop himself, Shouyou was on his feet. 

"Tobio! _Don't you dare lose!"_

His cry carried throughout the arena. Many even turned their eyes from the duel to lay eyes on the Lamb, their prince. But Shouyou paid them no mind. He gripped the edge of the box so hard his knuckles went white. 

He couldn't tell if Kageyama had heard him, in the heat of the moment. The knight stalked closer, and his sword came flashing down—but at the last second Kageyama rolled clear. He swept his long legs around underneath the knight, using his impressive reach to his advantage, catching him in the shins to knock the knight's legs out from under him. In the same movement, Kageyama twisted himself back up onto his feet and without a second's hesitation had his sword leveled at the man's throat. 

The arena erupted into cheers over his victory. To the crowd made up mostly of common people, Kageyama had done the impossible—he'd won the whole tournament, despite being a commoner himself, raised outside the palace where all the kingdom's best knights were trained. But it seemed as though Kageyama didn't even hear them screaming for him.

He peeled off his leather helmet, throwing it into the sand. His sharp eyes swept the stands, finding their target immediately—and the Wolf raised his sword triumphantly to point it right at the royal box. A pledge, and a challenge; and Shouyou met his gaze, blood rushing in his ears in a fever pitch, with pride and _desire._ He peered down his nose at Kageyama as haughtily as he could, and smiled. 

This champion was his. Let the rest look on in envy. 

"So much for impartiality," the king sighed next to him, and Shouyou forgot all his grand notions immediately. He winced and primly sat back down.

"He did fight well, though, didn't he?" the queen observed brightly. 

"Yes. Well," the king huffed, "he does represent the crown now, after all. It was a good showing." After a long moment, he added, "And he used that feinting technique I taught him." Shouyou and the queen glanced at each other and hid their smiles. 

_Look at that, Tobio,_ Shouyou thought, as Kageyama grasped his opponent by the hand to pull him to his feet. The knight clapped him on the shoulder, none the worse for wear. It had been a great fight. 

More importantly, all the old signs of reticence and awkwardness that used to follow Kageyama around were missing. Certainly, he might still get flustered at fancy feasts, and he was ever uptight around nobles he didn't know. 

But the line between his past as a solitary woodsman and his future by the prince's side was blurring ever further. His smile, still a little wild around the edges as he raised his sword in the air to swelling cheers, was genuine. 

Whether he was wild, or princely, or something in between—he was Tobio. And to Shouyou, that would always mean he was perfect.

*

There were still several days left for the festival, but no more formal events; and so, with the tournament over and nothing else Hinata was required to make an appearance at, they decided to use the remaining time for a getaway of sorts, slipping away to the forest and the cabin nestled within. 

No matter how much Tobio got used to life at the palace, returning to the woods always felt like coming home.

It was still a little surprising for him to note it, but he didn't mind living at the castle anymore. In fact, he might even be able to admit he liked it—now that Grey was allowed to stay there as well, and Tobio had full run of the kitchen (and the respect of its cooks), and the king had thawed towards him considerably. 

Growing accustomed to the palace had been no small feat; first it had been the farthest thing in his mind, while Hinata had spent his year in exile as "punishment." And then, the banishment was lifted and they were back, first on visits, and then to spend another whole year there, as Hinata began to get back into the swing of his princely duties.

But slowly, Tobio's discomfort began to ease. The palace folk could sometimes be uptight—but so was Tobio, in his own way, and the one thing they all had in common was that they adored Hinata. He was their shining future king, their sunlight prince. And when it was so plain to see how he loved Tobio, it turned out people were inclined to like him without him having to do much at all. After so long living alone and closed off from the rest of the kingdom, he almost felt guilty. He'd done nothing to deserve their friendship; it was Hinata's innate persuasiveness both as a Lamb and as the prince that paved the way. 

But soon Tobio was appreciated not just for being the Prince's suitor, but for his cooking, his swordsmanship, his ability to get things down from hard to reach high spots in the kitchens. And Tobio found (a little bit more each day) that being liked for the things he enjoyed, befriended over common interests and skills—this was something he could enjoy in return. First in small doses, then in larger ones, and always with Hinata there to step in tactfully if he ever felt overwhelmed or uncomfortable. 

So he _did_ like the palace life. But mostly, he just liked being anywhere Hinata was happy, and it turned out Hinata was happiest with him. And coming back to the cabin where it was just the two of them and Grey was like taking a deep breath of early morning air, right after the sun rose. It just felt _clear._

"You look pleased with yourself," Hinata said, as he removed his traveling cloak just inside the door. "Still thinking about your big win?" 

In fact, Tobio had been thinking that he'd need to open some windows to air out the cabin a bit—but he was so happy to be back and have Hinata all to himself that it must have shown on his face. He scowled to make up for it. 

"Unlike you, I don't need to pat myself on the back for every small accomplishment."

"Rude, Kageyama!" Hinata gasped in mock offense. "I was being nice, even though I could have easily beaten you had I been entered in the tournament myself!"

Tobio raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

He actually wasn't sure what would have happened if Hinata was allowed to enter. Hinata had been one of his informal dueling instructors, after all, and he was unquestionably one of the best when he got serious, that flinty look he sometimes got signalling trouble. He made up for his small stature with his speed and reflexes—Tobio had been hard pressed to land a hit on him in any of their mock fights. 

"That is so," Hinata sniffed. "Ah, I was so jealous having to just sit and watch…" He meandered his way innocently into the kitchen, Tobio trailing behind him like a loyal and curious puppy. "Maybe we should settle this… right now!" 

He snatched up the rolling pin and whipped around to point it at Tobio like a sword. Tobio blinked at him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm challenging you," Hinata told him, jabbing the pin at him threateningly. 

"That's what you call this?" 

"Choose your weapon, Kageyama!" 

Tobio eyed his defenseless teacup collection apprehensively. "Hinata, if you break anything with that, this kingdom is going to be short an heir."

Hinata lunged at him—mercifully, away from the porcelain—and gave him another jab. Given he was wielding a rolling pin, Tobio simply caught it in one hand instead of evading, and yanked on it hard, causing Hinata to tumble into him. Hinata shrieked with laughter.

"Tobio, no! That's cheating!" 

"I think I'm allowed to make the rules in my own house while under attack from an orange troll, thank you," Tobio informed him, slinging Hinata over his shoulder easier than he would a sack of potatoes. 

"You're no fun," Hinata whined. "Especially when I intended to _thoroughly_ congratulate you on your victory…"

Tobio couldn't help but perk up at this. "Oh, did you?"

"I did."

"Well, you were doing a piss poor job of it with the rolling pin business."

Hinata pouted, the upper half of his body dangling limply in defeat as he was carried unceremoniously up the stairs like a prize. Which, Tobio reasoned, he sort of was in this instance. 

"I really wanted to duel you myself," Hinata said. The jest had gone out of his voice somewhat. Instead of tossing him onto the bed once they reached it, Tobio settled him down carefully, waiting to hear what he had to say. Hinata stared up at him earnestly. "I wanted to be the one standing there with you in the end. Win or lose."

Tobio flicked his forehead gently. "Then when you're king, change the rules. But don't get mad when I beat you." 

Hinata rubbed at the pink spot on his forehead absently. "When I'm king…" He smiled again, and Tobio internally breathed a sigh of relief. "Come here." 

Tobio obeyed his Lamb dutifully, dwarfing Hinata as he curled his huge frame over the prince's slight one, this time to kiss his forehead. Hinata wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"I'm always the one standing beside you," Tobio murmured. He brushed his nose over Hinata's cheek before pressing his face against Hinata's neck to breathe him in, comforting. Better than fresh grass, thickets of trees, light rain. "I always will be, so…"

"I know," Hinata whispered. "Sometimes I think it was so much easier just having you entirely to myself, though. I didn't have to get so… envious."

"Well, little Lamb," Tobio said, voice dropping even lower, and it gratified the Wolf in him to feel Hinata shiver at his tone. "Now you have me all alone."

Hinata slipped a hand in his hair, stroking through it gently—before drawing the strands into his fist in a tightly possessive grip. "I'd better take advantage, then."

He was certainly ready to do so in all haste and hunger; yanking at Tobio's clothes to rid him of them even faster than he could undress Hinata. He had no idea how the Lamb's nimble hands worked so quick, but in no time at all he was naked, shirt slipped off over his head and small hands roaming over his skin appreciatively. Hinata hummed as he traced Tobio's muscles with his fingers, squeezing at his biceps. His hands couldn't even go all the way around. 

"No wonder you won," Hinata said. "You had an unfair advantage with all your tree chopping—"

"That has nothing to do with it—"

"All these muscles, Tobio!" Hinata argued, and punctuated his point with a healthy squeeze to Tobio's backside. Tobio yelped in surprise. 

"You're out of control," he admonished the prince.

"That's not my fault," Hinata said, not bothering to deny it. "What do you expect after watching you be so amazing in front of everyone?" Tobio's face grew even more hot, and he ducked his head, overwhelmed by the sincere praise. Hinata laughed fondly. "It was all I could do not to vault out of the box to get to you."

"I'm glad you were able to hold back," Tobio said. 

"You should reward me by demonstrating how well you duel with _this_ sword," Hinata said, hand trailing down to squeeze his hand around Tobio's hardening cock. His own insurmountable cleverness made him giggle. 

Tobio, on the other hand, did not laugh. "Is there any way I can bribe you never to tell a joke again?" 

Hinata beamed up at him. "No." 

"Figures," Tobio sighed, before doing the next best thing. 

He kissed Hinata long and deep, and the Lamb melted under him. He had to stay conscious of how he balanced his weight, not wanting to crush Hinata—but he was being pulled ever closer, closer, drowning in the feeling. Hinata gasped against his lips when he pressed a hand between soft thighs to rub his knuckles teasingly over the Lamb's entrance. 

He was already wet, and pushing one finger into his tight heat in torturously slow increments made Hinata cling to him, arms wrapped as far as they'd go around Tobio's broad shoulders. He whimpered as Tobio stretched him. 

_"More,"_ he begged. 

"I'm going as fast as I can," Tobio told him—it wasn't like it was easier for _him_ to go so slow, when he was aching, skin burning everywhere he was in contact with Hinata.

"I want you inside— _Tobio—"_

Tobio's cock jumped, and he growled at the Lamb to silence him. It was all he could do not to stuff Hinata full of himself, and Hinata's pleas made it that much more impossible to resist. Hinata was now silent, but he was trembling, eyes tearing with desperation. He tilted his head to the side and Tobio leaned in to put his lips against the old Mark on his shoulder he'd left when he'd claimed the Lamb. 

Hinata moaned, stuttery and breathless, and Tobio stroked him deep inside, taking advantage of how much easier it was to target that one perfect spot with his fingers—Hinata's breath hitched, tearful, already overwhelmed, and he put pressure on the Mark with his teeth, the slightest bite. 

Hinata arched up against him, mouth falling open as he came, struck silent from the force of it. He painted his flushed pink stomach with ropes of white as his pretty cock pulsed with his release, making a mess of the prince. It seemed to go on forever before he slumped back against the sheets, still completely dazed when Tobio kissed him again, eyes half-lidded and gaze unfocused. Tobio wanted to lick him clean. 

Instead, he pulled his fingers out—Hinata made a vague noise of protest, but then Tobio had lined himself up, pushing the head of his cock inside Hinata's boneless, fully relaxed body. Hinata let out a pleased cry. 

"Too soon?" Tobio asked. 

Hinata shook his head. "No—please— _need you—"_

He spread his legs wide, thighs still trembling in the wake of an intense orgasm, drenched in sweat and skin reddened in blotches and hair a wild red mess. He was beyond beautiful, and he reached a hand out for Tobio hopefully, and Tobio's heart hurt because it was filled to bursting with everything he felt for Hinata. 

This prince, who never had to want for anything in his life, wanted _Tobio._ Getting _jealous,_ as though there were ever anything or anyone that could compare to him in Tobio's mind, or even come close. Didn't he know how utterly Tobio belonged to him?

"I'm yours," Tobio reminded him softly, as he pushed all the way inside. Hinata held onto him, shaking. 

"M-mine," Hinata said, tightening his legs around Tobio's waist as Tobio rocked into him. "I—I know…"

"Good," Tobio whispered into his soft hair, pressing kisses into it. 

He would have never thought before meeting Hinata that there would be somebody, someday, who wanted to be with him like this. Not just here in their bed, with their bodies wound together—but anywhere, wherever he was. Hinata wanted to stand side by side. 

Not that this part wasn't something to treasure just as much—he'd never imagined he'd fit together with another person this way, Hinata tucked into his arms, feeling the heat of him inside, the beat of his heart so near. 

He rolled his hips in shallow thrusts, keeping them joined, drinking in the sweet, fractured sobs of bliss falling from Hinata's lips. Tobio could tell he was close again, even after already being brought off once—it was that frighteningly attuned sensitivity when it came to being pleasured by his Wolf, when Tobio was giving him everything he craved. It drove Tobio to the edge every time, knowing he was the one to do this to Hinata, satisfy that raging appetite, no matter how insatiable.

"Yes—yes, so perfect—" Hinata breathed, and Tobio's blood sang with the praise. "Tobio, _yes—harder—"_

He drove his hips home roughly, and Hinata cried out, begging for even more, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the sheets, Tobio's back, before finding his face to cradle it, desperate. Tobio dove forward to kiss him, sacrificing the vision of Hinata spread out and wanton below him for the taste of lips on his own, soft and sweet as wine, immeasurably more intoxicating. 

_"Fuck—Shouyou—_ " Tobio gasped, as the Lamb tightened incredibly around him.

"My Wolf," Hinata murmured. He bit Tobio's bottom lip, ran his tongue over it to soothe. _"Mine."_

Tobio groaned, coming as though Hinata had demanded it—and with the way Hinata was squeezing around him, he practically had. He shuddered from the force of it, hips jolting as he spilled inside, making Hinata's breath hitch. 

_"Ah—_ Tobio…" Hinata sighed in satisfaction as Tobio buried his face against his neck. "I'm—" 

He was close to follow, the tremors of his own climax milking Tobio dry. It was almost too much, all of him flowing into Hinata, while Hinata held him. Like this it felt like Hinata surrounded him, even despite the difference in their sizes. Tobio melted into him, both of them shivering through the aftershocks, numb to anything but still lingering pleasure. It felt very much like he could stay like that forever.

But eventually, Hinata singsonged "Tooobio," in a voice that couldn't be described as anything other than squashed, and Tobio pulled out, hastily rolling off of him to allow him to breathe. Hinata sucked in air dramatically before turning to face him, a bright grin on his face. 

"Hello, there," he said.

"Hello," Tobio replied, bemused. He pulled the blankets over Hinata a little more, so he wouldn't get cold. 

"I'm sticky." 

Tobio snorted. "I can prepare a bath." He would. In a moment… maybe after a short nap… His eyes were already drooping. 

"Tobio."

"Mmm…?"

"I love you." 

Tobio opened his eyes to be greeted once more by Hinata's warm gaze. "Me, too." Hinata giggled, and Tobio rolled his eyes. "I love you too, I mean." 

"I've always meant everything I said," Hinata continued. "I do want to stand beside you. Now, and when I'm king… always." 

"I know you meant it," Tobio said, reaching out to brush his palm against Hinata's cheek. Hinata had told him all this before many times, even if that didn't make it any less wonderful to hear it. It had taken a long time for it to sink in, that his status didn't matter one bit, that he wasn't just a commoner; but Hinata had made sure he understood. 

Hinata caught his hand and smiled at him. "I'm trying to ask you something that I should have said long before now." 

Tobio frowned. "If it's whether I'll always be yours, you know the answer is yes." 

"Not quite," Hinata laughed. He kissed Tobio's hand, turned it over to press his lips against the fourth finger. "Tobio—will you marry me?" 

Stunned, Tobio could only stare at him in silence. Briefly, he wondered if he'd misheard—but, no, he couldn't have. Hinata had said it plain as day, mere inches away from him. 

He'd asked Tobio to marry him. 

He was speechless for so long, Hinata fidgeted and said, "I'll admit, I did sort of expect it to be a more obvious 'yes' than this—"

"It _is_ a yes!" Tobio yelped. "Of course it's a yes, idiot Hinata!" 

"How am I an idiot?" Hinata protested. "You looked shocked!"

"I'm not allowed to be shocked?!" 

"I thought you knew what I was going to ask!" 

"Right this _second?!"_ Tobio shouted. "You've still got _cum_ on you!" 

_"Kageyamaaa,_ you're ruining the _moment—"_

Tobio dove onto him to pull him into a bruising embrace, and Hinata flung his arms around him, hugging him back just as tightly. 

"Sorry," Tobio said, "sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, be quiet," Hinata said, "You didn't ruin it—I think this might be the best moment of my life." 

"Yeah?" Tobio asked, with a watery laugh.

"Yeah." 

"Even if you knew I'd say yes?" 

"Maybe… especially because?" Hinata stuck his tongue out playfully. "I didn't have anything to worry about, did I? Only the rest of my life to look forward to!" 

He started to talk rapid-fire, then, about how it would still take some time before they could be officially engaged given the numerous royal customs, and of all the things he was looking forward to planning (as well as some of the things he wasn't). Tobio, who only understood about half of it all, let it wash over him. He was content just to watch how animated Hinata was about everything, and brush his fingers through Hinata's hair. 

In the past, all the future expectations would have frightened Tobio; but he felt none of their weight now. There was just an amazing kind of warmth, knowing it meant he and Hinata would always have each other in the end. Be it in a tiny wood cabin, a castle high up on a hill, or anywhere in between, all that mattered was that they'd found each other. That lost Lamb in his forest had come and found _him,_ all those nights ago. 

They'd stand together to see what the rest of their lives would bring. And Tobio was very much looking forward to it, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote Hunger (over a YEAR *gasp*), I meant to write a really short thing and then.... and then emotions happened and also finally a proper marriage proposal I GUESS
> 
> Not sure which of my stories to read next? You can **[check out my guide to my KageHina fics on Carrd!](https://esselle.carrd.co/)**
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) (sometimes nsfw)! Writing updates [@ Esselle_on_AO3](https://twitter.com/Esselle_on_AO3)! I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Esselle_hq)!


End file.
